A Heart of Greeed
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Just a little experimental spin to see that I could in fact write the characters in OOOs... Centers around OC who hankers for Ankh, but ends up with Uva. NOTE! This is just for fun. Don't take it seriously. ONE SIDED Ankh/OC, MUTUAL Uva/OC
1. Enter Our OC!

_**AGAIN! **_

_**Please be aware that you should NOT take this story** **seriously.**_

**__**_~Scitah_

* * *

Things were not as they should have been… Eiji was weakened and demanding a Combo from Ankh who disagreed with the idea. Date was trying his best, but Uva and Kazari plus the Yummy's they had created were too much.

"Ankh! Give me the Combo!" grunted Eiji as he attempted to block himself from taking more damage from a set of Yummy's. "Hurry!"

"No! You are too weak right now. It would be useless." Spat Ankh, dodging his own opponents. Given his state, he was sure they wouldn't make it out of this one without heavy casualties… He prayed that it was Date who fell… Or even Gotou! He never liked that human anyways.

"Gotou!" came the shout of Date as the unarmored ex-cop was struck and bleeding.

His weapon clattered to the ground as he looked down, suddenly still amongst the heavy fray of battle around him. Though all eyes were on him, he was sure no one was able to actually look. They couldn't see his hand come up to cradle the gash across his belly. Nor the blood that quickly stained both his clothing and his hand.

He was mistaken, though. It wasn't just one gash; it was three. Kazari had hit him deep enough to cause a very slow and chilling death. "I wasn't…" began Gotou, "Fast enough."

Although the fighting was perhaps the loudest thing next to being within range of burning in an explosion of a sky scraper, Gotou heard none of it. Instead, he heard his blood rushing through his ears and the painful, gut-wrenching sound of his knees hitting the ground below him. His flesh was cold, but his wound and blood seemed scalding hot.

When he finally looked up towards the calmly approaching Kazari, he knew that this was the end. He never saved the world, never found a girl, never got married, and never had children. He would never grow old and tell tales to his grandchildren who visited too little. He would never see his children's weddings, for he was sure that he would have many.

Instead, he'd be dead. Bitterly watching Eiji and Date save the world.

Kazari said something to Gotou, but the human couldn't hear it. Though, he was sure it was snotty and/or condescending. Probably something Kazari thought witty and befitting enough as final words to a weak opponent.

Those razor-sharp claws rose high over the yellow Greeed's head and swiftly came down! Faintly, Gotou heard a few desperate cries of 'No!' but they only echoed as if farther away than those people actually were. His eyes shut instinctively in a last blink. He was sure that as the seconds of seconds ticked past and yet, he felt nothing but his bones chilling!

Was this death?

Was his suffering and failure finally over?

The echo of metal striking metal of the now silenced battle hurt Gotou's ears. His eyes cracked open to take in perhaps the most curious thing he had ever seen…

Eiji gaped behind his armor. This was not what he was expecting, but he was grateful. He looked to Ankh to gauge the Greeed's reaction and found him gaping… Or was that angrily gaping? He wasn't quite sure, but he knew that Ankh did not know who that was.

Date gave a relieved sigh at the save. It would have been terrible had Gotou died… It caused him to think of his own mortality and how life can slip away too quickly…

Uva gave a snarl of displeasure at the interruption. This was not what he wanted, but if this mortal wished to die so badly, he was glad to give in to such a desire…

Kazari felt his arm struggle to push down the blade that had caught his claws. "Oh..?" he began, "Another wishing death?"

Light brown eyes looked up towards Kazari with a challenge. Dark red hair spilled over the left side in a very loose and hanging pony-tail. Pale skin seemed to contrast nicely with the dark freckles. A voice that coiled with dark promises of pain spoke out in the brief silence. "If that is what you think, then I will not dare to change your mind… But I will hurt you, Kitten."

Kazari frowned in both shock and appalled anger. "Kitten!?" He was unable to rage more as she thrust a kick into his gut, sending him into Uva. Both Greeed's toppled over one another.

One of Uva's Yummy's rushed towards the young woman who wore shining purple gauntlets and arm armor over a red tank top under a sheer purple off-the-shoulder, slit sleeves blouse. A black thick belt held the shirt to the small of her waist. All that layered over boot-cut blue jeans. A rather curious sunhat with a purple ribbon and bow covered the top of her hair. Her sword was an Italian Bastard Sword in a dark silver with a purple hilt.

With grace, the young woman spun and sliced through the Yummy, causing it to split into two piles of Cell Medals. She seemed to hum lightly before striking her sword into the concrete below her. "Let's go. I'm hungry and you're impeding my travels."

"Why, you little…" Uva spat, shoving Kazari away from him. He stood and began towards the young woman until she tossed her hat into the air. He watched it momentarily, allowing her a long enough pause to bring her hands together over the hilt and brush her bitten thumb over the black gem at the end of the hilt. Blood smeared over the gem and it flashed purple before turning red.

By the time her hat fell back into her hands, it was a purple and black helmet. She slipped it over her head with a smirk, causing the eyes to flicker on. Red.

"Another Rider?" was the question on everyone's lips. "Impossible…" Uva finished.

"Not Impossible… Just improbable." Came the newly synthesized voice of the young woman. "Enough chatter. Let's fight."

"I'm in a giving mood…" Uva growls before rushing at the Purple Rider. His attacks are ferocious and strong, but none seem to penetrate her rapid defense. After a while, she trips him up and raises her sword to dig through his chest.

Rolling, Uva dodges just quick enough to avoid a fatal wound. As he stands, though, his back to her, her hand strikes through his chest! As he looks down, he sees in her palm, two of his Medals and a few Cell Medals. "What…" he begins.

Her hand clenches into a fist and he feels her retract from his body. He begins to stumble backwards, but she kicks him to the ground ahead of him. He rolls in time to watch her feed the Medals to her sword, whose gem changes with electrical sparks. The sparks seem to travel up her arm, causing her armor to take on minute green details and designs.

She looks at her arm a moment, "Lovely… My favorite colors…" she mocks. "I wonder how my armor will change when I have all of your Medals?"

"You dare to mock me?" Uva grinds out, pushing himself to stand only to catch himself at a sudden loss of balance.

"Don't think you're something special, hun…" she mocks again.

Kazari begins to trudge away, deciding it would be best to observe the fight. Before he makes it a few feet away, he is shocked by electricity jittering throughout his body. "AHH!" He turns and finds the woman's hand pointed towards him.

"Lovely…" she hums mostly to herself before pointing towards one of Kazari's Yummy's and zapping it until it became a pile of Cell Medals.

"Attack her!" Uva exclaims with fury. The Yummy's quickly head for her and it is instant how she drops into action. As she handles the Yummy's with skill, Uva and Kazari take their escape. Date moves towards Gotou and begins to apply pressure to the wounds to slow the bleeding. By the time she destroys the last Yummy, Gotou is unconscious.

With a cursory glance around, the woman removes her helmet which becomes her hat as her armor disappears and her sword turns into a bracelet on her left wrist. She wanders over towards Date and Gotou and couches. "Do you think he'll live?" she asks Date who phases out of his armor.

Eiji does the same and rushes to crouch beside the woman. "Gotou!" he calls desperately, gasping at the amount of blood.

"I'm not sure." Date states seriously, glancing up towards her.

Ankh moves over and roughly hauls the red head to her feet, "Just who are you?" he hisses.

"The name is Lia." She states, shoving his gripping hand away. "I don't think now is the time to be an ass."

"You humans… All the same." Ankh spits.

Lia quickly grips his jacket with tight fists and pulls him close, "Give me a reason, Greeed… Casualties happen all the time… Don't make me turn you into a casualty."

"Is that a threat?" He states with a frown.

"I don't make threats, fool… I make promises." She then roughly releases him as Eiji begins to stand to separate them. She returns to Gotou and presses her fingers to his throat. "He surprisingly still has a pulse…" she states.

"He needs a hospital." Date says, silently agreeing with her.

"If I change with the Cheetah Medal, I can get Gotou to the hospital!" Eiji exclaims excitedly.

Lia gives Eiji a curious look as he looks expectantly towards Ankh. The light haired Greeed rolls his eyes before handing over three Medals to Eiji. "This is a waste." He mutters.

Eiji ignores him as he stands a bit away from everyone and changes. He wobbles slightly before quickly hefting up Gotou and darting off.

Lia stands and hums, "Interesting."

Her statement draws looks from the two remaining men. Date turns towards her and offers his hand for her to shake, "I am Date. Did I catch your name as Leeva?"

Lia looks at Date, "Lia." She corrects, hovering her hand beside his.

"Lia. What a pretty name." Date states. He is rewarded when her hand engulfs his and they shake. "Were you hired by Kougami as well?"

"Who?" she asks faintly. "No. I was just traveling a while…"

"Ah! You are a wanderer like myself and Eiji, eh?" Date grins.

Lia offers a shrug, "I suppose." She pulls her hand from his to make him stop gripping her hand. "Well, I need food. I heard of a cute place called Cous Coussier…"

"Oh! I know it! Eiji and Ankh live there!" Date's grin seemingly grows larger.

Lia gives a small nod. "I see." She looks towards Ankh then back towards Date. During her glance, she notices the armor of Ankh's right arm. "Oh…" she says as if finding something she'd lost. A small smirk covers her face as she turns.

Date casts a curious glance towards Ankh, then Ankh's arm, then back at Lia. "What do you mean, 'Oh'?" Ankh asks, marching after her. He begins to reach towards her to turn her, but stops himself.

Glancing back, Lia chuckles, "Nothing. Lead the way, Little Bird."

Ankh grimaces, "Little Bird?!"

Her left brow rises humorously. "That is what I called you." He clenches his right fist as his left hand grasps her shirts tightly. "Are you going to strike me, then? Might I remind you what happened to the other Greeeds who dared me?"

"You didn't kill them, though." Ankh hisses.

"Remember, Little Bird… I make promises, not threats. Their time will come." She then pulls his hand from her shirts, "As I'm sure that if you continue like this with me, your time will come just as swiftly."

There is a tense moment as Date watches Lia stare with amusement at Ankh who glares right back to her. After a while, Ankh turns his head, "Tch!" and maneuvers around her to lead the way back to Cous Coussier.

* * *

_Forewarning, it's just gonna get crazier from here._

_~Scitah_


	2. Cous Cousier and Cous Cousier

_I... Am a little shocked you chose to read on, Stranger._

_~Scitah_

* * *

"So where are you from?" Chiyoko asks with a large smile.

"Europe." Lia answered.

"Ooh!" Cooed the woman. "You speak Japanese so well!"

"I speak many languages. Japanese is just one of them." Chuckled Lia.

"Oohhh…. Do you speak French?" Lia nodded. "Italian?" Another nod. "Hm… German?" and, another nod. "Say something in another language!"

Inhaling, Lia chose Spanish as she spoke "I always get asked to say something in another language and it is always amusing…" she smirked lightly at the glee on Chiyoko's features. "That was Spanish." She informed the woman.

"Wow! You are so talented!" Chiyoko gushed. "Have you been to all these places?"

Lia gave a nod. "Of course."

"What is it you do?" Hina asked this time.

"I hunt down that which terrorizes the world and its inhabitants…" she stated.

"So, you're a Rider." Date states with a nod.

"I suppose so since that is your terminology for it…" Lia sighed at her empty plate. She was internally debating if she was even still hungry or if she just wanted more tasty food.

"What do you call it, then?" asked the Owner of Cous Coussier.

"I'm an Ancient Protector." She answered, shoving her plate away and leaning back in her seat. "It's a title that's been passed down generations…" she looked towards Ankh who kept a bit of distance but watched, "My ancestor – roughly 800 years ago – he was a power mad fiend… You could say that the current issues of Japan and her monsters are his fault."

Ankh stood from his partial perch and walked closer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Simply that it is my job, passed down to me from the women of my family, to destroy the mistakes of Him." Lia answered honestly.

Confusion etched onto everyone's faces save for Ankh and Lia. The two stared at one another for a long moment. "Then you aim to destroy the Greeeds."

Lia gave a nod. "That is my objective."

Ankh studied her closely. "You look familiar…"

"I should look familiar to you, Ankh." She chuckled. "The women in my family live in relative seclusion from other people… We've found that alchemical cloning is best to preserve our mission and shame." She watched Ankh give her this deranged look as he took a step away from her, "Ah, you seem to remember now."

"You're the exact image of His wife!" Ankh growled and pointed with a clawed hand.

She smirked as she set down some money on the table, "It would seem we're confusing everyone… Perhaps you should walk me home so that we might speak a little more privately?"

"Eh?" Ankh was a little shocked and confused by that. Though he didn't have much of a choice in the matter as she latched onto his arm and began dragging him away. "Hey! Release me!"

Lia waved at the group, "I'm sure I'll see you all later! Good bye! The meal was excellent!" She then hauled Ankh out of the restaurant. Once outside, she released him and began walking.

Having no other choice, Ankh followed her. He would cast a glance at her and it was like looking straight back into his past at the wife of the Power Hungry King. There was a knowing smile on her face that he saw rarely on the Queen. The Queen tended to be unhappy and rather sad at the happenings that her husband caused.

"You haven't killed me…" Ankh states after a while. "Why?"

Lia looked towards Ankh and smirked, "I'm not sure you realized what happened with the Queen, Ankh…"

"Eh?"

Lia gave a small shake of her head, "Never mind about that." She inhaled and glanced towards him. Her gaze returned to where she was going, "You'll be last, Ankh… If it'll even be necessary."

He looks towards her with curiosity. "Will you ever give me full answers?"

A small laughed echoed from her, "No. Not until it is time."

* * *

_Really?_

_~Scitah_


	3. Next Time, Chose A Woman

_Hmm..._

_~Scitah_

* * *

Eiji waited up for Ankh until the Greeed came in through the window. "I heard about what she said…" he blurts.

Ankh tisks and places himself into his nest. "So?"

"So…" Eiji motioned for Ankh to speak, "What history is between you two?"

"Mind your own business, fool." Hisses Ankh. He rolls so that his back faces Eiji who frowns dejectedly at Ankh.

* * *

Ankh watched over the fight from a perch in a tree. Another of Kazari's Yummy. Eiji never seemed to understand what he was doing in a fight… It was very annoying. A whole week had passed without a single sign of Lia taking form to fight. A whole week since any Yummy's had attacked.

Eiji was thrown backwards and his back hit a railing. Ankh could almost swear he saw the Rider fold like paper! The Rider crumbled to the ground, gasping and groaning in pain.

"Hey!" came a feminine shout. All attention was drawn to a red haired woman. Her red painted lips smirked. Granted, she was in maroon high heels, in a maroon knee length dress and black knit cropped jacket, she still seemed ready to fight. "Why don't you pick on someone like me… I promise to make it hurt for you." She said huskily, the bracelet hidden under the black sleeves morphed into a sword.

The sound of the sword going into the ground caused Ankh to perk with interest on his perch. Her armor, purple and green as it was last time, encompassed her whole body except her head. Though, that didn't seem to bother her any. The Yummy stood, staring in curiosity.

It blasted her with a wind-like attack, sending her skidding back as the Yummy approached her sword and began attempting to pull it from the ground. Lia, who had blocked her face by crossing her arms in an 'X' in front of her face, lowered her arms and smirked. The Yummy pulled, but the sword wouldn't move.

So, the Yummy pulled again. And again. And once more. "Can't get her, can you?" Lia chuckled, straightening out. "That's alright… I'm sure she just doesn't like you…" her armored arms crossed over her chest sassily. "Why don't you try again?"

The Yummy did try again and it seemed just as stuck as before. That is, until Lia held out her hand and said, "Come to me." The sword knocked back the Yummy as it lifted from the ground and sailed, hilt first, into her hand. "Hm…"

As the Yummy stood on his feet, Lia attacked with a far leap. Her attacks were quick and dangerous. "Wait!" Eiji called, causing Lia to pause long enough to get knocked back. Taking this as its chance to flee, the Yummy rushed away. A frown covered Lia's face.

Eiji, who held himself up by propping on his elbows sighed. That is, until an unarmored Lia stepped over his middle, crouched, and gripped his shirt front. "Have you lost your mind?!" she spat, shaking him slightly. "You seem terrible at this job… Why are you even doing this?!" her outraged brown eyes looked up towards Ankh who was approaching, "Why did you choose this guy?"

Ankh stopped moving towards them and turned his head slightly. "I had no other choice at the time."

Lia scoffed and her rage turned back to Eiji, "Listen to me, Rookie… If you ever get in my way again, I'll destroy you." She threatened.

"Kazari's Yummy keeps the Host inside… You could have killed the Host." Eiji argued almost weakly.

Releasing her grip while simultaneously shoving Eiji to the hard ground, "Idiot… You think I can't tell?" she stood and offered a hand to help him up, "I was created to do what I do. I know where to hit, how hard to hit, and when to hit."

Eiji accepted her hand after a moment and was surprised as she hauled him to his feet. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Sure." She crossed her arms, "Listen, friend…" she used the term tersely. "This is my job. My life." She delicately set her fingers to her chest, "To you, this is just a fleeting, passing frenzy. I recommend you leave the heavy hitting to the professionals who actually know what they're doing." Her shiny black nail with maroon tips pointed roughly at Eiji, "Got it?"

Eiji looked up from her index finger and frowned, "No." he pushed her hand away. "You're not doing this for the people. I am."

Lia shook her head at Eiji, "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?"

"My life was given to correct a mistake that wasn't mine nor my Template's. I exist to protect the people you claim to fumble for." Lia said. Ankh continued watching from his stone-still place. "I don't get to have children or lovers. I don't get to pursue what I wish to. I learned what I needed to get the Core Medals and destroy them and the Greeed's with them. Don't you dare ever- EVER!" she spat, gripping his shirt front with one hand, pulling him closer. "Assume you know me or what I do."

There was a tense moment of silence as she stared Eiji down. Each passing moment proved to weaken his resolve.

"Next time, I'll wait for you to faint or get seriously wounded before I help your ungrateful hide." She growled in a low tone. She released him and stepped away to look towards Ankh, "Next time, if there is a next time for you-" Ankh tilted his head, regarding Lia carefully. His chin jerked towards her for her to continue. "Choose someone who isn't…" she motioned towards Eiji, "This."

Ankh barely contained a smirk as he looked downwards. "Heh!" he leveled his gaze with hers, "What would you suggest?"

She smirked and stepped closed to Ankh. Close enough to be considered invasive. "Try women… They tend to be smarter…" he smirked back at her before watching her turn and walk away in her maroon heels and fluttering dress. And he thought the Queen could look good in red!

Well, technically, Lia looked exactly like the Queen, so of course she looked good in red. "I think I shall…"

* * *

_..._

_~Scitah_


	4. To Flirt, Or To Flirt Hard?

_?_

_~Scitah_

* * *

Lia walked into Cous Coussier and looked around the restaurant for a brief moment. When her eyes connected with Ankh's as he looked towards her, her jaw raised and her left brow quirked.  
"Ah, Lia!" Chiyoko declared, drawing the redheads light brown eyes towards the restaurant owner's.  
"Good afternoon, Chiyoko." Lia smiled politely, "I was hoping to sample some more of that food of yours…"  
"Oh, that's excellent! Please, let me show you to a seat-"  
"That won't be necessary. I'll be sitting with Ankh." Lia found the 'knowing' grin on Chiyoko's face amusing.  
"Oh, good! Good! I'll be right with you in a moment, then." And Chiyoko began away, leaving Lia to look back towards Ankh.  
Lia offered the slightest smile to Ankh before beginning over towards him. He sat up and watched her strut towards him in a blue pencil skirt, blue sandals with yellow 'gems' on the top. A simple black tank top was tied under a sheer golden shirt with blue ribbon. She approached, "May I sit with you, Ankh?"  
He looked hard at her a moment before nodding ever-so-slightly. "I don't care." Turning his head away from her, he secretly watched her from the corner of his eye.  
She sat gracefully and crossed her legs. Her legs seemed to be suspiciously close to Ankh's chair… And it was obvious he noticed as he looked down towards the expanse of exposed skin. Without being able to help himself, he followed the legs upwards until he met her eyes… Those knowing, observing, laughing light brown eyes.  
So similar were they – not just because she was a Clone, but because of what was behind the eyes – that Ankh had difficulty separating this moment from one of his memories of the Queen. She often gave him this look, though he was never quite sure why…  
Her lips turned in a small, harmless smirk before they parted and she spoke. "I shouldn't be here right now…"  
Ankh frowned in confusion.  
"I shouldn't be sitting here with you." She reiterated. "I was told that if I were to run into Ankh, that I should kill you first…" she chuckled lightly, "Maybe it's because of your Host?"  
"Eh?"  
Lia leaned back in her seat as she went to speak. Chiyoko came by just then and set some water down for Lia. "What would you like today?" she asked cheerfully in her odd garb.  
"First," began Lia, "Tell me what has happened with the mortally wounded man I helped to save… What was his name?" she murmured to herself, "Gogo?"  
"Gotou!" Chiyoko grinned, "He is doing well. Already recovering and everything. He actually says that he wishes to meet you."  
"Oh, that's wonderful. I'd be glad to say hello." Nodded Lia, "Whatever the Special is for today, I'll have it."  
"Just like last time?" Lia nodded to Chiyoko. "So adventurous! I'll be back in a moment then."  
Lia watched Chiyoko practically skip away. And Ankh watched her. When she looked back towards Ankh, she returned to that smirk and that look. "I suppose I should just be honest with you, Ankh… I am rather attracted to you, both for the obvious and unobvious."  
He turned his head slightly, "Unobvious? What is that supposed to mean?"  
She chuckled and sipped her water. He followed the glass, even as it was set down. His eyes didn't return to hers until she spoke. "Physically… You chose perhaps the best combination in that style and that body."  
"Eh-eh…" Stammered Ankh, at a loss.  
Lia picked at non-existent lint on her skirt and dropped it to the floor by brushing her fingertips together. "There is obviously no point in my lying to you. Had I wanted your Core Medals, I would have them… Well, had I wanted the ones you possess now, that is." Her eyes darted to his with a flash of knowing. "But that is beside the point, I think."  
"You can't." he finally stated after a moment.  
"I can, do, and will, Ankh. It's happened and there is nothing I can do about it." She stated, "Though, if you'll allow it, endure it; I'm sure the experience will be quite the one to have… I am told love and romances are fleetingly wonderful."  
For a long moment, Ankh just watches Lia. Stares. Waits. He's been silent for so long that Chiyoko has set Lia's plate in front of her and the young woman takes a bite and grins happily at Chiyoko. When Chiyoko leaves again, he feels her foot bump into his leg. Though, her foot doesn't venture away from his body.  
The Queen was never this forward with him. She spoke to him kindly, or rather, sadly. Though, she seemed to listen well to Ankh and enjoyed doing so. She never touched Ankh. In any way, shape or form. Not even accidentally… Though, with the Queen, after an amount of time had passed between them, he had found this want that he didn't quite understand. That didn't make sense… Like he wanted her near most of the time, but having her around made him frustrated.  
And now, here the umpteenth Clone sat, outright flirting with him. Touching him. Frustrating him more than the Queen herself. If he didn't figure out what to do about this, and soon, he was going to snap. "Why are you doing this?"  
She gave him a curious look. "It was not my intention to be so attracted to you, Ankh… I was sent to destroy you and your ilk." She set her fork down. "There is an old journal from the Queen… And in it are her inner most thoughts. Most of her thoughts are of your involvement… But, not only that. There are points, after having known you for a long time, where she begins to get to know you. Where she has a better opinion. Where she mentions these fleeting moments of want for someone who isn't real to her. It reads like a romance novella for a long while, even after you Greeed are sealed away and her King gone as well. She perished hoping for one last moment with you, Ankh. The last thing she wrote, though, in her journal was that you were the first to be killed."  
Ankh turned his head a moment.  
"And now I understand why she said such." Lia sighed. "Because there is something about you, the Greeed you, that is attractive in and of itself. I'm not sure what, but it's there. Or maybe it's because of your lying attitude that honest women are drawn to you." She joked lightly, "Who knows now-a-days?"  
Things were clicking in Ankh's thoughts. Ends were meeting and forming large knots of knowledge. "What kind of person are you that you say such things and then insult me?"  
She chuckled again and shook her head. "I'm beginning to question your social graces, Ankh." Her tone was teasing.  
"I'm beginning to question your sanity." Replied Ankh – Only he wasn't joking.  
"That's completely fine by me." She shrugged and continued eating.  
"You look too much like her." Ankh states after a while.  
"I figured that was a good thing." Lia offered. "With my Template's writings, it sounded like you reciprocated her feelings of companionship." Now she seemed serious as she leveled her gaze with his.  
Ankh leaned towards her and glared, "You will always be HER clone and never your own person, fool. There is no hope for you. Always will you be compared to her in my mind." He stood and began away.  
Lia reached out and caught his arm by the elbow. When Ankh looked down at her angrily, she looked upwards towards him. "I don't care about that, Ankh. I both am and am not her."  
"You will never be Her." He hisses and yanks away, stalking off to his room.  
A frown crosses Lia's face as she listens to him leave. Once he's gone and she can no longer hear his shoes, she smirks darkly, "You will be mine, Ankh… It's only a matter of time."

* * *

_You may not be able to see it, but I am squinting at you..._

_~Scitah_


	5. It's Like That Show Deal or No Deal

_Alright..._

_~Scitah_

* * *

Eiji is nearly down for the count and Ankh had finally defeated the trash Yummy but was in some serious need of help. There was seemingly no hope. Either Kazari and Uva were getting stronger, or Ankh and Eiji were getting weaker… Neither was a good prospect.  
The sound of boots clapping onto the cement above Ankh's head drew a curious look from the three remaining fighters. Sauntering towards them was Lia and she was smirking at Ankh.  
He found it unfair that she looked so good in her red leather pants that tucked into black knee high boots, accompanied by a black tank top and a red leather riding jacket. Her jewelry were these seemingly glowing clusters or golden-red bubbles. A belt matched. And then there was her orange striped scarf. She pursed her red lips at Ankh. "Boy, I wish I had a bigger reason to help than your fool, Ankh…" she motioned Kazari to continue fighting. "I wonder what will happen if your Rider is destroyed, Ankh?"  
He scowled deeply at Lia. "You are a pain."  
"No, your ass being handed to you by Garbage Yummy's is why you're in pain." She crossed her arms and stood to her left side. "Kind of sad, really…"  
A hollowed sigh came from the partial Greeed. "What is it you want other than to watch me die?"  
She pouted in mock thought and shrugged. "World peace, finer waist, a simple chance with you… I'm fairly hard to please, but I think that last one is quite simple."  
That made Kazari stop a moment and look over, "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"  
Lia looked towards the Yellow Cat Greeed and raised both brows at the addressing. "Me?" she smirked again, "I just want a chance with Ankh." She faced him, "Do you think that too brash of me?"  
Kazari tilted his head, "Maybe a little…"  
"Ah, I see." She looked back towards Ankh and dug into a pocket, "How about something a little more simple, then?" pulling her hand out, she held a few Cell Medals and dropped some into her opposite palm. "I'll give you these, Ankh, if you agree to spend a whole night with me." She crouched and continued playing with the coins. "If you reject me Little Bird, I'll give these to Kazari. I'm sure he's a hungry Kitten."  
"You're bribing me?" Ankh asked incredulously.  
"It's the only way to catch you, Little Bird." She said seriously.  
"I'll spend the night with you for those!" Kazari muttered before taking a few steps closer.  
"Sorry, Kitten. I'm a Bird Person it would seem… Maybe next life?" she shrugged.  
"Damn." Kazari cursed before dodging a weak attack from Eiji.  
"If you give ME those, I'll go all of tonight and tomorrow where ever you want to go, Lia!" Eiji begged. "I need those for my sword."  
"I think I feel popular." She joked and stood. "But really…" she grinned and reached her other hand into her other pocket and pulled out more Medals. "Ankh, if you agree to my terms, I shall not only give you Cell Medals, but also Eiji, who needs these to power up his items…"  
"We are not you're whores!" Ankh shouts, rolling to push himself to stand. He falls and Lia tilts her head at him and he can feel it.  
"That's too bad, then…" she placed the Medals into her pockets and begins to turn, "Have fun getting slaughtered by Kazari, then." And she starts to walk away.  
"Ankh! Do something!" Eiji shouts.  
"I won't do it! I refuse!" Ankh growled.  
"We need those Medals! Just go out with her!" responded Eiji, nearly falling over from a blast from Kazari.  
"Shut up!" Ankh growls, pushing himself onto his knees and huffing at the effort… "Shit!" he spits, causing Lia to smirk as she continues. "Stop, Lia!"  
Slowly, Lia stops, then turns with a quirked brow, "Hm?"  
"For the Medals for both Eiji and myself… I'll…" he falters for a moment. "I'll go out with you."  
She walks in a rush over to him and smiles down at Ankh, "Hold out your hand, Ankh." He does as he's told, albeit, begrudgingly, and she plops 7 to 10 Cell Medals into his waiting palms. "I am pleased you saw reason."  
When Ankh looks up towards Lia, her head is turned and she's looking towards Eiji and Kazari. She moves towards the two and steps behind Kazari who seems focused on killing Eiji. She inhales and punches through Kazari's back. In her fist is one of Kazari's Medals.  
"Well, shit!" Kazari curses. He pulls himself off her arm and quickly gets away from both.  
Eiji looks shocked from Lia to Ankh… He then watches Lia heft out five Medals and hold them out to him. Her palms are upwards. In one hand is a Kazari Core Medal and in the other are the five Cell Medals. "Eh?"  
"Pick a hand and choose wisely, Eiji." Lia states calmly.  
He looks towards Ankh who has absorbed the Medals given to him already. The Greeed looks curiously towards the offerings. His eyes lock onto Eiji, "Take the Core, Eiji."  
"But…" Eiji begins.  
"You are weakened. Taking another Core will weaken you further. The Cell Medals will aide your weapons of choice." She says seriously. "Choose."  
"Ahh…. The choice is difficult!" Eiji complains.  
"It must be made." States Lia. She watches him wisely, and smirks when he hovers his hand over the Core. "Take your gift." His head motions that he's looking up at her briefly before he quickly takes the Cell Medals. Her smirk turns into a grin and her hand shuts around the Core Medal before Ankh can snatch it. "Nice doing business with you." She waves with her free hand, "See you tonight, Ankh."  
Ankh sighs in frustration before tisking at Eiji, "Idiot."

* * *

_I'm on to you!_

_~Scitah_


	6. Mutually Beneficial

_You're still here?!_

_~Scitah_

* * *

Lia steps into Cous Coussier, dressed in a blue and purple dress. She looked stunning as the group looks to her. Date is even there, looking to her in awe. She smiles at the group and approaches smoothly. "Ankh, my dear…"  
Ankh scoffs, "I will not go with you."  
Her eyes shut as she inhales calmly. When she pops her eyes open, there is a challenging look there, "I will destroy you, Little Bird. Do not tempt me. Eiji does not need you, to be honest…" she leans close to him, "I could purge you from your Host, take your Medals, and never look back…" her words are whispered and threatening.  
"Don't be ridiculous." He then jerks forwards as her hand goes into his right hand and wraps around some of his Medals, "Wh-what!"  
Eiji moved forwards but is stopped when Lia holds up her free hand, "A deal is a deal, Ankh. Backing out of a deal with me is a very bad idea… I have no qualms killing you or your Rider to obtain the Core Medals to rid the world of them once and for all. I'm giving you a chance to prove that the Greeed aren't worthless coins… And right now, you are proving that there is no hope for you. Fulfill your end of this bargain or die."  
There is a moment of silence as Hina, Chyoko, and Date share looks while Eiji seems to understand what she means. "You can't back out of a deal, Ankh… Especially with her. She gave us Cell Medals that helped us!"  
"She bribed me! She could have given us both Kazari's Medal and the Cell Medals." Ankh argued, pained as she gathered more Medals. "Gah!"  
"Your choice was dying or going out with me. His was many Cell Medals or a single Core Medal. Given that choice, I would have done the same." Lia states. "If you behave and cooperate, I shall give you both more options like that one."  
"I agree to such a deal!" Eiji blurted.  
"Idiot!" Ankh hisses, "You don't make a deal with someone like her!"  
Lia shakes her head, "I was trying to be nice. Appeal to you with what you wanted." She leans close, "But it would appear you wish for nothing but pain and death…" more Medals gather into her palm. "You know, it isn't just Core Medals I can steal from a Greeed…"  
Ankh gave a pained grunt. "S-stop it!"  
"Uphold your end of our deal." She states. "Otherwise… I'm sure your Host is eager to return to his life…" her voice hisses threateningly.  
"You wouldn't dare." He looks over at her, challenging her.  
She yanks out four Core Medals and smirks. "Think of these as insurance, Ankh…" she shows off two green, a red, and a yellow Core Medal. "The moment you decide to stop being stubborn and you fulfill your end, you may have these back… Until then, they're mine."  
Ankh fell from his stool, quickly crowded by Eiji and Hina. "You!"  
Lia tilts her head slightly and places the coins into her bracelet. "You know where I stay, Ankh… Let me know when you've made your choice…" she turned on her blue heels and began strutting out.  
"Wait!" Ankh calls out. He stands with the help of Hina and Eiji. "If I go with you tonight, will you give them back?"  
Lia smiles politely, "I believe I had just said that." She crosses her arms, "Yes. You may have your Medals back when I determine the night is over between us. If you prove to be good company, I will aid your useless Rider." She nods her head to Eiji. "I will feed you when you obviously have been starved." Her right hand holds up an index, "But! If I am to continuously aid you and your Rider, I require compensation."  
"Compensation?" asked Eiji.  
"I require Ankh to continue seeing me. Not so difficult, I think. Mutually beneficial – more so for both of you." She nods her head towards them. "Honestly, this is a deal you fools can't afford to decline."  
"She's right… She's doing you two a huge favor." Date said with a nod.  
"Shut up! No one asked you." Ankh hisses. He silences himself and stares calculative-ly at Lia for a long moment. After coming to a decision, he boldly stumbles to her and clasps onto her shoulders. "How's this, then?" and he kisses her rather quite angrily.  
"Egh!" Eiji exclaims before trying to look away.  
Lia quickly falls into the kiss and her arms wrap around Ankh's neck. She leans into him and he stumbles backwards to keep the two from falling over. For a prolonged moment, he is completely distracted by having to catch himself from being toppled.  
He found himself staring at her through the kiss before shutting his eyes and attempting to regain control. There's a second where it doesn't seem to matter, briefly followed by the world fading away. That's when he pulls back, stopping the kiss. Lia inhales to sigh and bow her head as she relishes in her bliss.  
Ankh looks down at her, still holding her in his arms and he frowns. There is confusion on his face, contorting his features. When she looks those light brown eyes up to his dark eyes, his breath catches. She smiles sweetly at him.  
"You should be rewarded…" she murmurs and takes his right hand while keeping her right hand around his shoulders. In her palm is one of Uva's Core Medals and she sets it into Ankh's palm. Before he absorbs it, she covers his palm with hers and interlaces their fingers, her eyes dart up to his again. "Do you find it so difficult to please me, now, Ankh?"  
He looks to her, observing her as the Medal was absorbed through his palm. She's expecting an answer, he knows, but he's not quite sure which answer he should give? After a moment, he scoffs, "Of course I do. I have no interest in some pathetic wannabe Rider."  
Lia's smile is gone and her head shakes lightly. "So be it." She says airily before retracting from him and heading for the door again. "I'll talk to you later, Little Bird."  
"H-Hey!" Ankh calls after her, only to be too late since she's already beyond the door. "Damn it!" He looks back to the others and finds them watching him curiously. "Mind your own business!"

* * *

_I hope you remembered not to take any of this seriously?_

_~Scitah_


	7. When The Early Bird Ignores The Worm

_I wonder how many chapters I've written?_

_~Scitah_

* * *

Eiji is fighting another Yummy, only this one is from Uva. They're in a deserted area of a park and Lia is seated upon a bench, watching, Ankh standing a few feet away. He steals glances at Lia as she remains silently watching the battle.  
She was in red and orange today, he noticed. Leaned back, right leg over the left, arms propped over the back of the bench. She flipped a Cell Medal in her right hand absentmindedly as the battle commenced.  
As Ankh stared at Lia more and more, he found it harder to not watch the shiny coin dance through the air. That was when Uva appeared, commanding Ankh and his Rider leave his Yummy alone. "Damn." Ankh hisses.  
That's when Uva notices Ankh standing by Lia. He tilts his head and wanders towards the two. "I have no business with you, this day, Greeed. Beat that Rider into the ground… It would benefit me." Lia states. This causes Uva to stop.  
"You Desire…" he hums.  
Lia smirks, "Uva… How does your human form look?" she asks wickedly.  
Eiji gasps, "Ankh! Just agree to her deal!"  
Uva glances back towards Eiji, "Deal?" his attention turns to the frustrated Ankh. "What is going on, Ankh?"  
"Nothing that concerns you, Uva." Spits Ankh.  
"But it does if I find him the least bit attractive…" Lia smirks at Ankh who glowers at her. She returns her attention to Uva, "What do you say?"  
"What was the deal you held with Ankh?" asked Uva.  
"None of your business!" shouts Ankh angrily.  
"He was supposed to go out with me for Cell Medals that I fed him and his Rider… When he fell back on the deal, I stole a bunch of his Medals as compensation and incentive to follow through. He still rejects me, so I think I'll look for someone else – a smarter Greeed, willing to do what I ask." Explained Lia.  
There is a pause between everyone, including Eiji and the Yummy. That is, until Uva reverted to his human form. This causes Lia to smirk wickedly once more.  
She stands languidly and approaches Uva, "Hmm…" her heels click loudly as she circles Uva. "You are satisfactory, I find… I will feed you and reward you for pleasing me for going out with me… Do you find these terms satisfactory or shall I kill you now?" her voice lilts into a seductive whisper as she wraps her arms around him from behind.  
Uva looks down at her hands. A smirk consumes his features as he looks triumphantly towards Ankh. "I agree to your terms." The look of shock on Ankh's face pleases him greatly. A shiver runs down his spine as her hands slide up to his shoulders slowly. Raising his right arm as she ducked under it, he set it upon her shoulders and looked down towards her.  
"You please me, Uva… Let us go." She smirks up at him, holding five Cell Medals out to him.  
He takes the Medals and nods, "What of my Yummy?"  
"Leave it. Birth will be here to consume its Cell Medals and Ankh and his fool will be left with nothing once more." She says simply. At his concerned look, she continues, "You will be outnumbered and pushed back, your Yummy dead. I will not fight the Rider's unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand better, Uva?"  
He nods and glances to Ankh. "I understand better than most." His gaze returns to Lia, "What is our destination?"  
"I know a good place, Uva." She titters, walking off with Uva's arm still around her shoulders.  
"Ankh!" Eiji calls after the two are gone. Ankh looks to Eiji angrily. "You're the idiot this time!"

* * *

_Man! You are one dedicated reader!_

_That..._

_Or you're bored._

_~Scitah_


	8. Uva Takes It!

_You know, I wrote this whole thing over the course of a few months... _

_On and off, of course..._

_~Scitah_

* * *

Lia sat across from Uva in her apartment, discussing the movie they'd just gone to see. She was explaining what certain things meant and why they were said when he stood abruptly and walked around the table. Once behind her, he set his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly.  
She groaned softly as he continued to work his fingers on her shoulders. After a while, he began working down her arms. "You can't remove Medals from my bracelet, Uva. Only I can do this. She responds only to me." She says with a chuckle. "I do hope that wasn't your intention?"  
Uva continues down her arms, as if he hadn't heard her. "Of course that wasn't my intention." He lies. His hands latch gently onto hers and he raises her arms to place them around his neck, since he's now leaned over. His head rests upon her left shoulder, turning slightly to whisper, "How could Ankh deny you, Lia?"  
Her head turns very slightly in surprise.  
"I wonder if you thought I didn't know your name?" he chuckles deeply into her ear.  
"It crossed my mind." She hums back. "I am also pleasantly surprised at your skills of seduction…"  
He smirks and presses his kiss to just below her ear, causing her to gasp lightly. "There is much you don't know about me, Lia… Allow me to show you…" his words are whispered as he guides her to stand and then to follow him into her bedroom, where he shuts the door.

* * *

Uva awakens the next morning, in his human form, in Lia's bed. He stands, pulls his clothing on, and moves out to her kitchen. She's setting down a plate of food for herself and across from her setting is a plate of 20 Cell Medals.  
She looks up at him and smiles kindly, "Come, have breakfast with me, Uva."  
Finding no other option but to agree, he steps over and sits. This causes Lia to grin and sit down as well. She begins eating quietly, Uva following suit. After a short silence, Lia speaks again, "You are a good lover, Uva. I never would have thought such things of you."  
He smirks, "Like I said; there is much you don't know about me." She chuckles at that and continues eating. "You remind me of someone…"  
Her light brown eyes look up towards him in confusion before she grins knowingly, "I should. I am a clone of the original OOO's Queen."  
Surprise grips him. Could it really be? Granted, he never saw much of the Queen… In fact! He only saw her once! Yes, yes… Lia was the spitting image! "Interesting…"  
"Indeed." She aGreeed with a nod. "Shall we go, after breakfast, to see how Kazari and his Yummy handle things?"  
Uva nods, "Yes, we should."

* * *

_When I first saw Ankh, I had to ask my friend if he was a man or woman._

_It almost didn't surprise me that Ankh was, in fact, a man._

_~Scitah_


	9. Cutting Lines

_This is point in the story is the last third of the whole thing!_

_I bet you're excited..._

_~Scitah_

* * *

The two walk, arm in arm, towards the fight, causing Eiji to pause and look. "Lia!" She's in brown boots, with a brown skirt, and green thick stockings and a green shirt. Over that is an orange light jacket.  
"OOO's." she greets. "Are you fairing well today?" Eiji gets knocked back and has trouble standing. "I guess not so much." She chuckles. That's when she notices the Yummy that had been fighting Eiji, while Birth handles Kazari, poorly, looks towards her. It begins to draw closer and she scowls. "Stay back or cease to exist, Yummy. Your choice."  
"I have no alliance with Kazari. If you kill the Yummy, there will be no loss for me." Uva says to Lia. She looks up at him and smirks.  
"So be it." She stands up on her tip-toes and pecks him before retracting and stepping forth. Her sword comes out and Uva joins Ankh on the side-lines.  
"You missed out, Ankh… She's rather easy to please…" Uva states, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.  
"Tch!" Ankh spits, shifting uncomfortably. "Your using her is disgusting. Do you know who she is the clone of?"  
"The First OOO's Queen. She told me." Uva smirks, watching Lia transform into her armor except a helmet. "And she and I use one another. She wants a relationship, I want Medals."  
"Has she given you the Medal of yours that she took from me?" Ankh asks.  
"Of course not. But she will in time." The green wearing man shrugs.  
"You having patience is new, Uva. I am surprised." Mocks Ankh.  
Lia pries the Parent from the Yummy, then slices the Yummy in half. "hm. What a pain…" she then glances at the Parent, who is groaning, then to Kazari. She points at him and he falls to his knees in pain as electricity courses through him.  
Kazari looks up at her in time to watch her drive her sword through one of his hands and into the ground below him. "AAHHHH!" He struggles to fight her off but she decks him once, twice, then one last time before his movements are too weak and useless.  
"Easy, Kitten…" Lia mocks, crouching in front of him. "What say you part with some of those Medals and perish?"  
"N-No! Leave me alone!" he says weakly.  
"Mm… Your pleas for mercy are amusing…" she purrs, then strikes quickly into his gut.  
"GAH! NO! PLEASE! NO!" Kazari begs, using his free hand to weakly pull at her hand.  
Resting her left hand onto the hilt of her sword while the right continues digging, she inhales. There is the sound of coins pouring, but none fall. Her sword lights up as Kazari is drained.  
Eiji rushes over and pulls her off of Kazari, splaying a few Cell Medals on the ground. Lia tumbles over her shoulder and punches Eiji square in the face. "I warned you OOO's!" Her armor glitters with blue and gray and yellow.  
Her right hand opens to her sword, "Come to me." She whispers hoarsely, looking murderously at Eiji. The sword flies nicely into her palm as she stalks towards Eiji.  
"You were torturing him!" Eiji argues.  
"And you kill Yummy's all the time. I see no difference." She hisses. "You continue to not understand what is going on here, Rider. I'm the big leagues. You're the little leagues. Let me do my job or suffer my wrath." She glances back to where Kazari was and growls, electricity crackling around her. "You lost me the last of those Medals…" she looked towards Eiji, "And it would seem you possess a blue and gray Medal as well…" she cracked her back and neck, "You'll end up on my list if you're not careful, Eiji."  
"You know my name?" Eiji seemed surprised.  
"EIJI! Destroy her, don't talk!" Ankh calls from his spot on the branch above Uva. Uva looks at him as if he's lost his mind. "She sides with a Greeed."  
"So do you, Eiji." She taps her nose and points to Ankh. "Not only that, but your friend over there," she points to Date who glances over from gathering the multitude of Medals. "He works for the man who descends from the original OOO's who unleashed the Greeed upon this world. And you… You take up a shameful mantel. Who is more guilty? The man who works for money and cares not for the lives in danger? The Greeed? You, or me?"  
Eiji frowns before reverting from his armor. "We're all victims in this."  
Lia nods. "It's good to know you're smart enough to know that. Now, if you'll excuse me." And her armor dispersed.  
Uva shook his head and Ankh, "You'd best stop before she kills you."  
"Once she's finished with Kazari, what do you think she'll do to you?" Ankh spits.  
"If he can behave in a human society, he'll have no worries. If not, I'll kill him. Simple." Lia states, walking over. "That chance would have been yours, Ankh."  
Uva chuckles, "But your loss is my gain." His arm wraps around her shoulders and the two wander away.  
Ankh hopped down and scoffed, watching after the two. Date approached, panting, "You know… It'd be a whole lot easier if you weren't such an ass, Ankh." That draws a heated glare from Ankh.  
"Shut up!"

* * *

_Just kidding!_

_~Scitah_


	10. Cutting Corners

_Always start labeling your chapters in the Doc Manager with 0's!_

_~Scitah_

* * *

Uva sits in one of the chairs, watching Lia pace while she's on the phone. She's speaking in Italian and he can only follow her disturbed mood. When she hangs up, she sighs and pressed the phone to her forehead. They are still for a moment before he leans forwards and tugs her into his lap.  
Before he realizes, she's curled up in his arms. It makes him think. "You are a great warrior. Intelligent and swift. A formidable foe. You're a clone of someone important… You hold so much knowledge… It is hard to remember that you are still just a human. Still a young woman."  
Lia smiles softly from where she's tucked before looking up at him and cupping his face, "You are very sweet, Uva. I never would have thought it possible."  
He chuckled slightly, "Like I said, there is much you do not know about me." it is Uva who initiate the tender kiss, and it surprises himself, as well as the two watching from the tree just outside of the window.  
"Disgusting." Ankh spits.  
"She's dangerous…" Kazari states, looking towards Ankh. "I am beginning to think we must handle them, together." There is a dubious look on Ankh's face as he glares at Kazari. "I will stop attacking you and focus on Lia and Uva… So long as you do the same. Once they're out of the way, we'll go back to fighting each other."  
Ankh tilts his head before looking back towards the apartment of Lia to find her pulling Uva to her bedroom and shutting the curtains in there. "Tch!" he looks back to Kazari, "Deal."

* * *

_That way, you get an easier to go through list of stuff! _

_And it stays in order, too!_

_~Scitah_


	11. It's All In The Hips!

_Have you noticed the chapters getting smaller?_

_~Scitah_

* * *

"And just let gravity pull the driver, Uva. You are just the instrument. Let the driver do all the work." Lia instructed, in a white Nike golfer's hat complete with the white shorts, white tee, and white gym golfing shoes and socks. She even has the one glove on.  
Uva is in his own hat, a white polo and green slacks with his own black golfer's shoes and glove. Lia had noticed his love of Golfer's Clubs and decided to teach him what she knew.  
"Think of it this way, dear." she stepped behind him, very close and used her knees to guide his, her hips to guide his, her torso to guide his, and her arms to guide his. "When you hit, you use your whole body, just in a small way. And as you go up from the feet and up to your driver or club, you transfer increments of energy. By the time that energy enters your club, the swing back determines the strength of the pulling force of gravity and the strike of the ball."  
Uva frowned in thought. This was complex to him… He just wanted to hit the damn thing. "I suppose."  
She pecked his arm before stepping out of range. "Try. See yourself hitting the ball like I described. Visualize it flying through the air. Then hit it when you're ready."  
"Visualize…" he murmured to himself. In his minds eye, he could see himself following how she'd moved his body. He could see it… Now, to put it in action! The slight movement of his legs, the slight turn of his hips, the back swing and the follow through.  
**PTINK!**  
"Ooh!" Lia chuckled and watched as it sailed through the air and thanked right into the first hole. Her jaw dropped as she removed her hat to scratch at her head. "Huh!"  
The people behind them gaped as well. Murmuring began amongst the people.  
Uva turned and looked towards Lia, "Did I get it right?"  
"Ff!" she laughed, approaching and giving him a quick kiss. "You did perfectly, Uva." He smirked.  
The two had gathered a crowd that followed them, filming on their phones. Some by the Tee, some by the hole. Lia let Uva hit the entire time, just marveling at his absolutely perfect game. They were now on the tenth hole and Lia was showing Uva where the hole was, which was around a cluster of trees, over a sand trap, and just before the pond.  
"It is very important not to get the ball in the water or the sand trap…" she told him, crouching before him and setting up the ball on the tee. "I don't fancy swimming in white, and sand gets everywhere. Sink this one in the hole, just like all the others."  
He nodded, "Right, dear." he caught her grin towards him, "What?"  
"You called me dear." she then stepped back and motioned he continue. He went through the entire swing, struck the ball true, and as it sailed through the air, it disappeared from their sight. Lia hushed the murmurs and waited, "Listen." It was silent until they heard cheers from the hole. "I think you got it!"  
Cheers and applause came from the crowd around Uva and Lia until they quieted at the sight of someone they'd never seen before. Some people gasped, some screamed slightly…  
"Playing ridiculous human games, Uva?" Came Kazari's voice. "What is that saying?"  
"How the mighty have fallen?" Ankh asked, having been in the crowd. He removed his hood and approached from the crowd, which parted for him.  
Lia scowled, "What reason do you jerks have to interupt our leisure time?" she looked towards Ankh, "Does Eiji know you're here, Little Bird?"  
Ankh scoffs, "That doesn't matter."  
"So he doesn't… I wonder if he'll continue working with you knowing you've gone and teamed up with Kazari?" she purred, "I guess I'll just have to tell him after you're taken care of, won't I?"  
"You won't win this time, Lia." Ankh spits.  
She glances behind her and redirects an incoming strike from Kazari. "This is a Golf Course! You'll destroy the turf!" she hisses.  
"I don't think they care, dear." Uva states, stepping between Lia and Ankh, who glares, "Handle Kazari. The Bird is mine."  
She chuckles coyly, "I do love when you take a stand, dear." she then held up her left hand, creating the sword. Sticking it in the ground, she tosses her hat up into the air. Her clothing transforms into her armor and she catches her helmet, then puts it on. "Let's go, Kitten. It's time I drained you dry!"  
Kazari gets into a defensive stance as Lia takes her sword and rushes in for an attack.  
Uva and Ankh now both have clubs and are striking at one another. The crowd watches and films as the two teams square off. It is apparent, though, that Uva has the upper hand and Lia is striving to both destroy Kazari and keep the course and people safe from him all at once. It's roughly a few minutes into the battle when Eiji appears, having been called by Hina who had followed Ankh due to suspicions of him being up to something.  
"H-Hey! What's going on?" He called. He catches Ankh who was hit roughly away from Uva.  
"Eiji!" Ankh says. "Kazari and Uva went to attack Lia together! Finish them!"  
"What?!" Eiji asked, stunned. "But Uva was behaving?"  
"He was lying, idiot." Hissed Ankh. With that, Eiji nodded, helped Ankh stand and began transforming. While he did that, Ankh smirked triumphantly and backed off.  
"Henshin!"  
Lia and Kazari spare a glance towards Eiji. "That idiot!" Lia growls before looking back to Kazari, "What, you turn him against me as part of your plan?"  
Kasari shook his head, leaping back a bit from her, "The Rider was not part of our plans."  
"Hm." she then rushed at him. He went to block, but she turned hr sword to slide right past his defenses and wedged it right into his shoulder. "AAAHHHH!" she continued pushing him back until she pinned him to a tree.  
"No! No! Please, no!" Kazari begged, realizing what was about to happen.  
"Oh, but I think you knew this would happen, Kitten… You wanted it to happen. Didn't you?" she whispers before plunging her hand into his center and taking the last of his core medals into her palm. "Consider yourself officially dead." and then she pulled out, causing him to collapse into a pile of medals.  
Glancing over her shoulder, she plucked her sword from the tree in anger and approached slowly.  
"Why are you attacking me, Rider?" Uva asked, defending himself with the driver, still, which was now bent beyond help.  
"Because of what you've done!" Eiji answered, knocking away the club. Uva watched the club sail away and debated changing, but decided better not as it might be seen as him attacking. He was knocked onto his back and as Eiji went in for the kill, his sword was knocked away and thanked into the grass.  
Lia's blade was at his throat and from her glowing helmet eyes to her dead silence, Eiji knew better than to move. "You and your pet bird ruined our date."  
"Euh?" he glances up to her, "But Ankh said that Uva and Kazari were working against you?"  
Lia retracts and morphs out of her armor, causing Eiji to do the same. "He lied to you, Eiji. You hold no fear over him and thus, he thinks he can get away with such things… I am afraid it is time I take him down. It is apparent that he cannot handle being in the human world…"  
"N-No!" Eiji attempts as Lia helps Uva stand. Uva steps behind Lia and sets his hands on her shoulders, frowning at Eiji.  
"No?" She asks, quirking a brow at him.  
"He's my friend!" says Eiji. "He's done so much good… Surely he has a good explanation?"  
"Like fleeing the scene?" asked Uva, causing Lia to set her hands over his. Eiji looks towards where Ankh had been previously to find the incomplete Greeed was no longer there!  
"Eh?! ANKH!" Eiji called.  
"He'll be back at his nest, Eiji. Speak to him." Lia sighed, "I will stop by after closing time and if he does not have a worthy explanation, I will eliminate him. Do you understand?" she asks, voice low, no room for nonsense.  
"But, you can't!?" Eiji was starting to panic, "He's my friend! He's good! I swear!"  
"Because good Greeed put innocent bystanders' lives in danger, right?" asks Uva, nodding towards the crowd. "Because good Greeed lie to their Rider's, right?"  
Eiji looked heart broken then quickly bolted off to find Ankh. Lia frowned at the ground, causing Uva to squeeze her shoulders in a comforting manner.

* * *

_Does anyone else see Uva making his "Desire" face while trying to golf?_

_No?_

_Well you should._

_It's funny!_

_~Scitah_


	12. You Seriously Read All That?

_GASP!_

_Could it be?!_

_~Scitah_

* * *

Ankh had finally returned to his nest and walked towards the door when the window shut, causing him to turn. By the window was Eiji, who had this sad look on his face, "Did you take care of Uva?" Ankh asked.  
"Why'd you do it?" Eiji asked.  
"Eh?" the Greeed turned slightly so that his other shoulder faced Eiji. "What are you talking about?"  
"Today." Eiji crossed his arms and shook his head, "I'm talking about today, Ankh." his face crumbled and it seemed as though he would cry, "What have you done, Ankh?"  
Leaning back, Ankh felt his stomach drop, "What are you talking about, Eiji?" he stalked up to Eiji and gripped his shirt front, "What did YOU do, idiot!?"  
"I almost killed him. But she stopped me." Eiji states, upset and allowing the tears to fall. "She's coming for you. Tonight. In a few minutes…"  
Ankh swallows hard as horror fills him with dread. "No…" he looks around before turning to flee the room. He bolts past the women and Date and goes to tear through the door when it's opened and in stroll and Lia and human Uva. As Uva crosses his arms and stays by the door, he changes into his Greeed form, and Lia approaches Ankh.  
He turns and starts for the bedroom he shared with Eiji, but Eiji stood in front of it, having shut the door behind him. "Eiji! Help me!"  
"No, Ankh!" Eiji cries out, "You teamed up with Kazari to harm another Rider and Greeed who stopped fighting!" he shifted uneasily, "You put innocent peoples' lives in danger! Don't you see, Ankh?"  
Ankh gave a wild look around before realizing there was no escape for him. Slowly, he straightened up and looked to Lia defiantly. "Go ahead then… Do your worst."  
Lia sighed, "And still, you learn nothing."  
He scoffed, "There is nothing to learn."  
"That may be what you believe, but everything has a reason to be learned… So why'd you do it?" she pressed, standing still. "I want to know why you did something so incredibly stupid?"  
Ankh frowned, "I don't know."  
"Yes you do." she nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. "Think about it. You have an answer for me. Tell me. I think I deserve to know, Ankh… As does everyone else in this room. Everyone who cared for you at one point-" she motioned to Eiji, Hina, and the other's in that area, "who still care for you."  
Ankh spat, "I have no idea-"  
"JUST ANSWER HER ANKH!" Eiji shouted angrily, drawing a surprised look from the ones by him and Ankh. Lia and Uva were unsurprised by this outburst.  
"Eiji…" Ankh began, confused by the outburst.  
"Please, Ankh… No more lies." he wiped at his face, "Everyone knows you have a reason."  
A frown crossed Ankh's features before looking back to Lia and then behind her towards Uva. "I hate you, Uva."  
Uva turned his head, "And, why is that?"  
"Tch." Ankh clenched his fists and didn't respond.  
"Is there something beyond the animosity originally between you both?" Lia pressed, glancing over Ankh's form as he tossed a glare towards her, "There is something, Ankh… Something you're unwilling to share…"  
"It's mine and I won't share." Ankh hissed.  
"Spit it out already!" this time, it was Hina who cried out. "It's my brother's body that you've taken! It's our lives you put in danger!"  
Ankh stared at her a moment before shaking his head, "No." he hadn't realized Lia was that close as she pushed him to his knees before her and held him down with her left hand. When he looked towards her, her right hand was poised.  
"If you wish to be so selfish to those who have aided you, Ankh, and you exhibit traits unworthy of the Human world, I have no choice but to end you. Do you understand?"  
His dark eyes darted from her hand to her face. "I never thought you could do this…" he murmurs to her, which causes her to chuckle dryly.  
"You never took the time to know me properly, Ankh…" she inhales, "Good bye." and her hand begins towards him with a speed he didn't think she'd have without the armor!  
Her hand is digging through him and it's painful! From this angle, it is so blaringly painful! The answer she asked for flashes before his mind, through the pain. He just can't say it. But it hurts so terribly, he forgets his pride… "BUT I WANT TO!"  
Lia retracts, having gathered nothing. "What was that?"  
He pants, held straight only by her left hand. His eyes dart up to hers, "You asked… Why I did it." she quirks a brow at him. "I saw you and Uva together… At your apartment." Uva uncrosses his arms. "I realized I was an idiot… For rejecting your offer. I realized that I wanted what he now had… Has. Kazari offered a deal to me and…" he bows his head, relying very heavily on her grip. "I couldn't say no. I had planned to have Eiji dispatch Uva…" he looks slightly towards Hina, "I knew she was following me." his heavy gaze returned to Lia. "While you took on Kazari, like I knew you would, all I had to do was hold off Uva long enough for Eiji to show up. You would kill Kazari, Eiji would kill Uva, leaving me." he sighed, his breathing slightly more normal now, "You attention would return to me."  
She retracts and backs up a few steps, allowing Ankh to fall to the floor. There is a long pause as she watches him regain enough strength to sit up on his own. "Lia." Uva begins, but is hushed by her extending her right hand while her arm remained down.  
Ankh looks towards Lia, breathing hard. He weakly raises his right arm towards her, causing her frown to turn into a doubtful scowl. "Lia… I will accept your offer…" She growls and turns away from him. "N-No! Lia!" he struggles to stand, but falls flat. "Don't go!"  
She stops and looks over her shoulder, but not directly at him. "I let you continue your meager and pathetic existence because you deserve the torment it will bring. Now that you understand human emotions much better, Ankh. Food will have no taste, sleep will restore nothing, and you will find no joy in anything. Enjoy my mercy."  
Ankh gave a pitiful look to her back as she left, Uva having held the door for her. The Greeed spared one last look to Ankh before following after her. "No… Lia!" whispered the weakened Ankh, trying desperately to gain his footing. Once he does, he pushes out of the restaurant and looks around wildly for her. "LIA!" The others file out behind him, but he doesn't care. "LIA!?" his strength diminished, he begins to fall but is caught by Date and Eiji. "Lia…" he whispers before fainting there.  
Lia is in the shadows, a hand over her mouth, debating between rage and hurt. Uva reverts to his human form and sets a hand to her shoulder. Once Ankh is dragged back inside, she turns and buries herself in his embrace. Uva pets her red hair as soothingly as he can before casting a wary glare towards Cous Cousier.

* * *

_IT IS!_

_The Last Chapter!_

_~Scitah_

_P.S._

_You seriously read that whole thing?_


End file.
